


comes with the job

by raumschiffe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, PTSD, and he's ready to F i g h t, cockblocking is cliche but here we are, sorry it gets somewhat a n g s t y, theseus is a shit who enjoys terrorizing MACUSA and graves especially, theseus is super overprotective and he's here to defend his bro's honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raumschiffe/pseuds/raumschiffe
Summary: No, Percival Graves is not afraid of Newt’s overprotective brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’m totally disregarding what the wikia says abt nearly everything ok!! also i’m making theseus around 35 years, roughly the same age i think graves is because theseus’ overprotectiveness would be more realistic if they had a bigger age gap (which they don’t, seeing as the scamanders were probably born in the same year - 1897). 
> 
> also i saw an edit of theseus on tumblr and i think sam heughan would be a good fit idk?? have u seen [these](http://cdn.collider.com/wp-content/uploads/outlander-sam-heughan-3.jpg) [photos](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/--AMy2-bh4yk/U_A8RGKrytI/AAAAAAAAGKw/PU9obKHK60Q/s1600/Sam%2BHeughan%2Bas%2BJamie%2BFraser%2Bon%2BOutlander%2BS01E02%2BTAR%2B2.png) of [him](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/8c/f2/a7/8cf2a759acee4ec1c7d274649c44a4e6.png)??
> 
> fill for this [prompt](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=315851#cmt315851) and [this one](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=192459)

Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security and Head of Magical Law Enforcement, is _not_ afraid. As one of MACUSA’s most powerful aurors, he has fought and captured some of the most fearsome wizards and witches of his time. He has solved the most gruesome of cases the Madame President threw his way, and in record time too.

So when someone started shouting bloody murder in the hallway, he did _not_ break into sweat, _nor_ did he make a quick escape into the suitcase strategically placed by his desk. Graves will deny those accusations for the rest of his life.

The sight that greets Graves never ceases to amaze him. Who would have thought the unassuming leather suitcase would contain a massive number of highly dangerous (and not to mention _illegal_ ) creatures that Newt has saved and treat as his children?

It doesn’t take long for him to find Newt. Said wizard stood with his back to Graves, looking out into the enclosure that Frank used to inhabit. The redhead doesn’t flinch when Graves places his hand on the small of his back. Welcomes the contact when he’s pulled into Graves’ side. Both of them stand there quietly, looking at the vast expanse of sand and the mound of boulders the Thunderbird used to perch on.

“He’s here,” Graves says. Newt covers his face and groans in reply.

“There’s no point in making him wait, now is there?” Newt’s voice comes out muffled from behind his hands, and Graves suppresses the urge to snicker despite the mounting fear he feels. When they make their way out of the suitcase, they hear the unmistakeable sound of a fight outside Graves’ office. Flashes of light outline the door from the outside, and the two wizards look at one another in disbelief before running for the door.

Surrounded by the most competent aurors of MACUSA stands a wizard, his back to Graves and Newt. He cuts a fearsome figure, dark coat billowing around him as he waves his wand to deflect all of the spells thrown at him. Tina, having joined those who were trying to subdue the unknown wizard, sees them as they step out of the office and shouts “ _Watch out_!”

Which is _just_ what Graves’ luck thought he needed. 

The strange wizard turns slowly in his spot, zeroing in on Graves like a starving predator. Unlike some predators though, the wizard doesn’t bother with subtlety.

“ _Percival Graves_ , you utter _wanker_!”

Much to the aforementioned wizard’s surprise, the newcomer doesn’t bother with his wand. He just runs towards Graves at full speed and rams into him, all bulk and muscle that knocks the wind out of his lungs. They grapple for a moment before the stranger gets the upper hand, putting Graves in chokehold.

The rest of the aurors, after getting over their initial shock of watching their director choking, starts to approach the pair, but Newt gets there first.

“ _Theseus_.” Newt’s scandalized tone rings in Graves’ hazy mind. Through the fog, he can feel the arms around his neck loosening (and with some hesitation, too).

Newt takes Graves’ upper arm and hoists him to his feet, shooting Theseus an unimpressed look all the while. A small crowd of flabbergasted aurors watch the three wizards’ interaction with mouths open. Graves turns to address them (“Back to work, you lot.”) and grimaces when his voice comes out hoarse. He faces Theseus again, this time with an unimpressed look that matched Newt’s, and Theseus merely shrugs.

“Nice to see you too, Theseus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He blinks out of his reverie when the kettle sings shrilly. With a wave of his hand, freshly made cups of coffee and tea floats over to his desk, along with canisters of sugar and cream. Graves perches on the edge of his desk in front of the brothers and nearly finishes his coffee in one go. It scalds on the way down, but it calms him somewhat. It could calm him even more he could, say, add half a decanter of strong bourbon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long - finals just ended i'm finally free!!
> 
> also, i just noticed how short the first chapter was. i'm sorry!!

After a quick wave of his wand that clears the corridor of debris (but not quite repairing the walls, all thanks to Theseus), Graves ushers the brothers into his office. Theseus immediately makes himself comfortable on one of the plush maroon armchairs in front of Graves’ desk, while Newt seats himself on the other.

The auror taps his wand against the kettle at corner of his office and watches it come to life. It's funny, the auror thinks as he watches the brothers interact, how both Scamanders are so different yet so similar at the same time. Both of them are tall, but Theseus is broad shouldered and bulky where Newt is slender and wiry. Theseus is boisterous and confrontational where Newt is all gentleness and quiet and nervous energy.

It would seem that the brothers stand at either end of the spectrum, but they're more similar than they care to admit. They have the same unruly red hair that reminds Graves of fire, and a set of green eyes that shine like emeralds.

He blinks out of his reverie when the kettle sings shrilly. With a wave of his hand, freshly made cups of coffee and tea floats over to his desk, along with canisters of sugar and cream. Graves perches on the edge of his desk in front of the brothers and nearly finishes his coffee in one go. It scalds on the way down, but it calms him somewhat. It could calm him even more he could, say, add half a decanter of strong bourbon.

“So, Theseus, what brings you to America?” Not that Graves didn’t know - the Madame President had sent him a memo. Newt had also, with great unease, shown him the owl the older Scamander had sent, but it was a safe enough question that shouldn’t trigger any sort of need to kill Graves.

Newt nudges his brother, who by now, looked like a rather petulant child. “I’m part of the delegation sent by the Ministry to facilitate Grindelwald’s transfer to Azkaban,” he grumbles, shooting Graves a murderous look. “But that’s not why I’m here right now - what’s this I hear about you _sentencing my baby brother to death_?” His voice booms at the last part, and he can see Newt acquaint his face with his hand. _Hard _.__

“Theseus, we’ve talked about this,” Newt stresses. “It’s been nearly a year and it wasn’t even Percival in the first place - so _let it go_!”

“Some _prat_ sentenced you to death and you want me to _let it go_? Mum and dad would be rolling in their graves right now!” As much as Graves found the brothers’ conversation amusing, he knew Theseus’ overprotectiveness was justified.

“ _He can be a tad overprotective_ ,” he recalls Newt telling him as they lay in bed a week ago, sated and content in the moonlight that streamed through the windows. His lover had only received word that his brother was coming to the States and was worried about Graves.

“ _After our parents died, Theseus had to raise me on his own. He just turned eighteen then, and he got full custody of me_.” It would have been hard then, Graves thought, even if the older Scamander was of age already. “ _It’s not as if I wanted to go with any of my other relatives anyway_ ,” Newt had added with a chuckle. “ _It triggered a very serious protective instinct_.

“ _That being said…_ ” his lover trailed off, suddenly looking hesitant and unsure. “ _Woulditbeokayifwedidn’ttellTheseusthatwe’reinarelationship_?”

Graves merely blinked in reply, and Newt hastily added, “ _not yet, anyway. Not that I’m ashamed of you, quite the opposite really -_ ” The magizoologist would have rambled his way to tomorrow if Graves hadn’t kissed him soundly on the mouth. When he pulled away, Newt looked dazed.

The auror spent that night very thoroughly reassuring a worried Newt that he was fine with the plan, that he didn’t mind in the slight and he didn’t love him any less for even coming up with a plan like that in the first place.

Right now though, it’s Graves who needs the reassurance.

“Rest assured I didn’t ask to be held in captivity and be impersonated by a dark wizard,” the auror comments drily. It’s been a year, but that doesn’t mean it’s not a sensitive topic for him anymore. Some of the tension seeps out of Theseus, and he slumps in seat, wincing. Newt looks at him, stricken.

“I’m sorry,” Theseus says quietly, his face an image of genuine anguish. “I was just - I was just worried about Newt. You know he’s - “

Graves holds up a hand and cuts him off with two words: “I understand.”

The three sit in the subsequent silence, tensions high. They’re only disrupted when one of Graves’ minions knocks on his door with a summons for the elder Scamander from the Madame President.

“It’s good to see you, Percy,” Theseus murmurs before he leaves, engulfing the auror in a bone-crushing embrace. Unable to breathe once more, Graves merely pats his shoulder in a friendly manner and wheezes, “ _it’s good to see you too._ ”

Once they’re alone, Newt hurries to his side, worry evident in the downward curl on his mouth and the furrow of his brow. Graves wants to kiss his lover’s distress away; he doesn’t want Newt to be anything but happy. Knowing the fact that it was him who caused Newt’s pain didn’t really help.

“Are you alright? Would you like to talk about it?” Newt keeps his voice even and quiet - it’s the same voice the magizoologist uses on his creatures, especially the ones injured and in pain. The previous year had been hard on everybody, on Newt especially. He had guided Graves through the throes of a panic attack the first time they met after Grindelwald’s capture, he put everything on hold to help the auror recover. But after that event, their relationship bloomed into this thing that Graves never thought he deserved, let alone could have.

Newt knows he will never submit to any sort of weakness, so he merely pulls the auror into the comforting circle of his arms. He buries his face in the crook of Newt’s shoulder and clutches the back of his wool coat with shaky hands, finally releasing a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding.

The two wizards stand in the quiet office - the light of the setting sun streaming in through the windows and the noise of activity on the streets unnoticed in the background - and they don’t let go of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean for it to get angsty??
> 
> also please check out my [other fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838991/chapters/20267536) thank you 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh gods, Percy, _here_?" Newt's voice breaks at the last word, not that he's complaining. Quite the opposite, really, if his appreciative moans when Graves shrugs his waistcoat off were anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is so late i'm writing like ten other fics lol
> 
> sorry in advance if this is real shitty i just wanted to finish this!!!!!!!! PS i just wrote this and posted it without editing fuck amirite tell me if i did something wrong lmao

Graves, in a rare show of exhaustion, collapses in his chair. Right now, he doesn’t care if anyone walks in his office and sees him sprawled gracelessly in his seat - there had been a flurry of activity the past week during Grindelwald’s transfer to Azkaban. The Madame President had been adamant in her decision to prohibit the entry of Dementors in America, so the International Confederation of Wizards had sent a delegation of more than a handful of the strongest and most talented Aurors from around the world to facilitate the transfer, Theseus Scamander included.

That meant there were around fifteen to twenty Aurors in MACUSA premises Graves and his minions had to look after (and, sometimes, serve hand and foot). While some were quiet and unpretentious, many were arrogant and proud in their standing. It was an attitude Graves didn't like, especially in Aurors; they became Aurors to serve and protect, for fuck's sake, not to flaunt their positions. But, as MACUSA's most esteemed DMLE Director, he had to suck it up and grimace through it. 

Thankfully, today was the last day anyone had to stick around - Grindelwald was due to be transferred today - but it seemed like today was out to get him.

The dark wizard had sung and taunted Graves about his captivity when he and the Aurors had come to his cell. The Auror wanted (so very badly) to grab his wand and hex Grindelwald six ways from Sunday, but Theseus had beaten him to it. Two or three other Aurors had to hold him back from actually punching the dark wizard, shouting something like “ _\- thought you could get away with putting my best friend and baby brother in danger, eh? I’ll show you danger, you fucking cunt - !_ “

Grindelwald was surprised at the outburst of non-magical violence, so to speak. It nearly made up for how shitty Graves felt after having to see the dark wizard.

The Auror’s weary enough that he doesn’t open his eyes when Newt quietly slips into his office. The familiar clink of glassware and the scent of brewing coffee comfort him, and so does the hand that combs through his hair. If he leans into Newt’s touch, the magizoologist doesn’t say a word.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Newt climbs onto his lap. The pleasant weight grounds his tumultuous thoughts, and Graves savors this intimate moment with Newt. They don’t see one another as much as they would like, given how they’ve both been incredibly busy, so when Newt tips his head up for a kiss, he goes without complaint.

The kiss doesn’t stay chaste for long. He maps out Newt's mouth with his tongue and nips at his lips until they turn pink, growing bolder with every hitching breath the redhead takes. He breaks the kiss with a gasp when Graves squeezes his ass, and he takes the opportunity to suck a bruise onto Newt's pale neck.

Finally satisfied, Newt's shirt begins to unbutton itself with a flick of Graves' fingers (“ _One of the most powerful wizards in America, and you use wandless magic to undress me_.”). He presses kiss after kiss on each patch of skin that he uncovers, and he pinches Newt's nipples through his shirt. He's trembles under Graves' hands and ruts against his thigh, desperate for some sort of release.

His control finally snaps, and he heaves Newt onto his desk with a grunt, uncaring of the files that crumple underneath. Their lips meet in another desperate kiss, and Graves greedily drinks in every noise that his lover makes.

"Oh gods, Percy, _here_?" Newt's voice breaks at the last word, not that he's complaining. Quite the opposite, really, if his appreciative moans when Graves shrugs his waistcoat off were anything to go by.

He merely crowds Newt against the desk even more in reply. There's a fetching blush on his face and he doesn't bother muffling his whines when Graves reaches for his belt and _finally_ -

He's a second too late in casting the Disillusionment Charm, and sure enough, there's Theseus standing in his office, gaping at them. Graves halts in his tracks and begins to panic - oh, how he must look, ravishing Theseus' little brother (whom he's so protective of) over a desk. The thought kills the mood more effectively than a cold shower.

Newt covers his face with his hands once more. " _Theseus_."

"This isn't quite how we planned on telling you," Graves says, slow and careful. The tension is palpable in the air, and the Auror braces for a hex or _something_ , but it doesn't come _thank Merlin_.

Instead, Theseus doubles over in laughter, and now it’s the pair’s turn to gape at him. “I’ve been trying to get you two idiots together for _years_ now - that’s why I wrote to you about looking after Newt when he goes to Arizona,” he says when he finally calms down, wiping a tear from his eye.

They make a move to stand but Theseus shakes his head in mirth. “I just came back to say _adieu_ to my dear old friend Percy here, oh no, don’t _get up_ now - ha!”

Both Graves and Newt are still reeling from their interaction when Theseus spins on his heel to exit, but not without throwing a sinister, “ _if you hurt my baby brother Percival Graves I am going to flay you alive_ ,” over his shoulder. The door shuts firmly behind him, and the sound of a lock rings clear throughout the room.

The pair stare at one another in disbelief after the elder Scamander’s departure, then they both dissolve into hysterical laughter. Mood effectively killed, Graves rights their clothes with a wave of his hand, and he doesn’t miss the fond look Newt sends his way.

“We are _never_ going to do it in your office, Percival Graves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS IT!! THE END!!!!
> 
> i was very overwhelmed by the amount of support for this fic and i want to thank each and every one of you for reading this!!!! this is probably my most popular fic!!! i'm amazed
> 
> i'll be posting a couple of new fics soon so stay tuned!!! hmu on [tumblr](http://raumschiffe.tumblr.com/) shout @ me abt this ship!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure u can’t do serious magic in a government building lol it’s just really for shits and giggles. also it’s probably impossible for some of them not to recognize theseus. again, shits and giggles
> 
> also if there are any grammatical errors it’s totally my fault i have no beta and learning german is messing up my english. i will also edit this soon i just wanted to get it out of my system tbh
> 
> please be gentle w me i haven’t written anything in a long time. if u think this thing’s any good leave a comment or kudos :’)
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://kylh0e.tumblr.com/)


End file.
